


Learning To Dominate

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Learning To Dominate

“Tell me what you want me to do,” you whispered, straddling your angel’s lap, your lips brushing against his.

“Y/N?” he questioned, his voice full of confusion.

“Please Cas? I’m yours. You own me baby. Tell me what you want me to do.”

“You hate being told what to do,” he said, sounding surprised. “And last month when I tried to stop you from going hunting with Crowley you very clearly reminded me that I didn’t own you.”

“This is different Cas. I want you to be the boss in bed. You know, dominate me. Take control,” you explained, grinding against him.

“Dominate you?” he repeated, brow furrowed.

“Nevermind. Make love to me my angel,” you said, kissing him.

Cas grinned. “That I can do.”

* * *

 

A couple days later you went on a grocery and supply run. Sam and Dean were discussing a possible case in the library when Cas came in, immediately going to the rows of books and searching through the shelves.

“What are you looking for?” Dean asked.

“Fifty Shades of Grey,” the angel replied.

Dean almost choked on his beer. “What?”

Cas rolled his eyes in frustration. “Y/N asked me to “dominate” her and she seemed really disappointed when I didn’t understand what she wanted. I asked Gabriel and he suggested reading a book called Fifty Shades of Grey.”

Sam and Dean exchanged a look. “This one’s all yours,” Sam said, sitting down.

Dean sighed. “Okay Cas. Look, no Fifty Shades. Why don’t you just use her laptop and watch some porn? That should show you everything you need to know.”

“Dean!” Sam said.

“What? It worked for me.”

“Look Cas, she wants you to take control,” Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Don’t ask her if what you want to do is okay, just do it. Tell her where to, uh, touch you. Tie her up. You know, things like that.”

“And never say please,” Dean added.

After Cas left the room Dean looked over at Sam. “Head out a night early?”

“Yes!” Sam said right away.

“Cas? Are you in here?” you asked, walking into the bedroom.

“Hello Y/N,” Cas said, standing by the bed.

“The boys just told me they were leaving for their hunt early,” you told hum, tossing your keys on the dresser.

“Take your shirt off,” Cas demanded, watching you.

“Huh?”

“I said Take. Your. Shirt. Off,” he repeated, walking around the bed to stand in front of you.

You quickly pulled your shirt over your head.

“Now your jeans.”

You raised an eyebrow but unzipped your jeans and slid them down your legs.

Cas removed his tie, tossing it on the bed. His trench coat landed on your desk. “Very good Honeybee.”

You rubbed your thighs together for friction as Cas walked a circle around you. “Climb up on the bed and kneel for me. Hands behind your back.”

You quickly moved, doing exactly as he asked. Your mouth dropped when Cas grabbed your hands and bound them together behind your back with his tie.

Gently taking your shoulders, he pulled you so you were kneeling towards the end of the bed before threading his hands through your hair and bringing your lips to his in a bruising kiss.

Just as you were really getting into the kiss Cas pulled away, stepping back from the bed. You let out a cry in frustration, unable to reach for him. You watched him remove his suit jacket and shirt and then his pants until he was in his boxers. “Cas please,” you whimpered, wanting to touch him.

“What do you want Honeybee?” he asked you.

“I need to touch you,” you replied, looking up at him with big eyes.

Cas stepped back to the bed. “Touch me then.”

“Untie me, I need my hands.”

“Find something else to use,” he commanded, his eyes drifting down to your mouth.

You swallowed heavily and leaned forward, bringing your mouth to his shoulder and pressing kisses along his skin. You kissed his neck, his chest, and his stomach.

When your teeth skimmed his nipple Cas hissed, his hands coming up to catch your head and pull you back to his lips.

“I need to taste you soon,” Cas said, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your legs out so you fell backwards on the bed with a squeal.

Dropping to his knees he quickly pulled your panties down and brought his mouth to your sex. You cried out, bucking against his face.

Your fingers were twitching, wanting to run through his hair.  
“Fuck Cas,” you gasped as he used his teeth to graze your clit.

His hands traveled up your stomach to push your bra over your chest, his big hands cupping your breasts as he lashed his tongue against you.

You snapped your knees together, squeezing his head when you came, crying his name out and digging your nails into the mattress.

Cas stood and quickly removed his boxers. Sitting on the bed he pulled you into his lap, sliding his hard cock into you as you sat down until he was fully sheathed.

He gently reached behind you and untied your hands. As soon as they were free you reached for his neck, wrapping your arms around him as you brought your lips to his and kissed him.

Cas responded by pushing up to thrust further into you. You took the hint and began to ride him, bracing yourself on his shoulders as you rocked, moving up and down and picking up pace.

It wasn’t long before you both reached your peak, grasping each other as you cried out, riding the waves of pleasure together.

“That was amazing,” you whispered, your face buried in his neck.

“Did I “dominate” you correctly?” he asked.

“Did you just use finger quotes in bed?” you said with a giggle.

Cas grinned before cupping the back of your head and bringing his lips to yours in a sweet kiss.

 


End file.
